marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel's Avengers Heroes
Marvel's Avengers Heroes is an American computer-animated television series which based on the Marvel Comics team of the same name. Synopsis Cast * Brian Blooms - Steven Rogers/Captain America, * Eric Loomis - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson, * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, * Gabriel Mann - Dr. Bruce Banner * Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket * Colleen Villard - Janet van Dyne-Pym/Wasp * Josh Keaton - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chris Cox - Clint Barton.Hawkeye * Scarlett Johannson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Eric John Bentley - Nick Fury * Kari Wuhrer - Maria Hill * Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson * Travis Willingham - * Keith Szarabajka - * Laura Bailey - * Vanessa Marshel - * Jeffrey Combs - * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot, Robbie Robertson, * Sumalee Motano - * Will Friedle - * Steven Blum - * James Marsters - * Jennifer Hale - * Dee Bradley Baker - * Grey Griffin - * Phil LaMarr - * D.C. Douglas - * Jeremy Kent Jackson - * Eliza Dushku - * Hal Sparks - * Johnny Yong Bosch - * Jodi Benson - * Keith Ferguson - * Keith Silverstein - * Kate Higgins - * Tom Kane - * Jim Meskiman - * Elizabeth Daily - * J.K. Simmons - * Brian George - * Peter MacNicol - * Seth MacFarlane - * Rachael MacFarlane - * Seth Green - * Garham McTravish - * Tara Strong - * Charlie Schlatter - * Crispin Freeman - * Noel Wells - * Adam McArthur - * David Kaye - * Shawn Ashmore - * Kieren den van Blink - * Nolan North - * Catherine O'Hara - * Mary Faber - * Robin Aktin Downes - * Maurice LaMachne - * Mark Hamill - * C. Thomas Howell - * Frank Welker - * Peter Cellum - * Eden Sher - * April Winchell - * Greg Cipes - * Ashley Johnson - * Justin Long - * Daran Norris - * James C. Mathis III - * Cam Clarke - * Bruce Greenwood - * Erin Torpey - * David Kuafman - * Dave Boat - * Bumper Robinson - * Rosario Dawson - * Loren Lester - * Tim Daly - * Kevin Convoy - * Susan Eisenberg - * Michael Rosenbaum - * Carl Lumbey - * Donald Glover - * Mae Whitman - * Adrian Pasdar - * Dawn Oliveri - * Eric Bauza - * George Takei - * Sean Astin - * Clancy Brown - * Michelle Monaghan - * Alan Tudky - * Kimberly Brooks - * Jessica DiCicco - * Richard McGonagle - * Matthew Mercer - * Christopher Gorham - * Justin Kirk - * Matt Lanter - * Patrick Cavanaugh - * Harry Lennix - * Lex Lang - * Neil Kaplan - * Sirena Irwin - * Jeremy Shada - * Zach Shada - * Jerry O'Connell - * Cedric Yarbought - * Juliet Landau - * Lacey Chabert - * Kari Whalgren - * Camilla Luddington - * J. B. Blanc - * Stuart Allen - * Xander Berkeley - * Gregg Burger - * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - * Kevin Grevioux - * Diane Michelle - * Sean Maher - * "Weird Al" Yankovic - * Andrea Romano - * Jeremy Sisto - * Jason Spisak - * Yvonne Strahovski - * Morena Baccarin - * Roger Craig Smith - * Cindy Robinson - * Rino Romano - * Richard Epcar - * Dave B. Mitchell - * Oded Fehr - * Dana Synder - * Chris Diamantoposulos - * John DiMaggio - * Carlos Alazraqui - * Rodger Bumpass - * Bill Fagerbakke - * Ian Hecox - * Anthony Padilla - * Yuri Lowenthal - * Ryan Porter - * Scott Adsit - * T.J. Miller - * Damon Wayans, Jr. - * Genesis Rodriguez - * Jamie Chung - * Jeff Bennett - * Thomas F. Wilson - * Diedrich Bader - * Susan Sullivan - * Linda Cardellini - * Jason Ritter - * Kristen Schaal - * Nathan Fillion - * Dave Wittenberg - * Logan Miller - * Khary Peyton - * A. J. Buckley - * Stan Lee - Himself * Charlie Adler - * Robert Englund - * Jason David Frank - * LeVar Burton - * Debi Derryberry - * Chris Hardwicks - * Jonathan Mankuta - * Michael Dorn - * Julie Morrison - * Danny Jacobs - * Scott Menville - * Anthony Del Rio - * Hynden Walch - * Ron Perlman - * Jennifer Morrison - * Jane Lynch - * Rob Paulsen - * Jason Briggs - * Jim Cummings - * Cheryl Hines - * Jess Harnell - * Jason Marsden - * Cree Summer - * Moira Quick - * Ray Parkerson - * Steve Downes - * Kirk Thornton - * Nika Futterman - * Peter Jessop - * Lance Reddick - * Jim Ward - * Grant Moninger - Arnim Zola, * Steven Weber - * Kyle Hebert - * Rachel Kimsey - * Quinton Flynn - * Brent Sniper - * Dwight Schultz - * Gray Anthony Williams - * Caityln Love Taylor - * Rene Auberjonois - * Armin Shimmerman - * Jesse Burch - * James Urbaniak - * Andre Sogliuzzo - * Jamieson Price - * James Arnold Taylor - * Liam O'Brien - * Frank Stallone - * Robin Weigert - * Dave Fennoy - * John Steven Rocha - * Miranda Cosrove - * Bailey Gambertogilo - * David Hunt - * Roger L. Jackson - * Kath Soucie - * Andy Milder - * Mark Hildreth - * Alex Kingston - * Max Mittelman - * E. G. Daily - * Michael-Leon Wooley - * Parvesh Cheena - * Stacy Darrow - * Robbie Daymond - * Keith David - * Benjamin Diskin - * Nicole Dubuc - * Darren Criss - * David Solobov - * Peter Mensah - * James Horan - * Billy Brown - * Roger Ross - * Adam Baldwin - * Tania Gunadi - * Eric Roberts - * S. Scott Bullock - * Eric Artell - * Peter Lurie - * Taylor Lautner - * Jon Cryer - * AnnaSophia Robb - * April Steward - * James Sie - * Keone Young - * Phil Morris - * Carolyn Lawrence - * Catherin Taber - * Ashley Tisdale - * Mr. Lawrence - * Susanne Blakesee - * Fred Willard - * Lara Jill Miller - * P. J. Bryce - * Bryce Papenbrook - * David Faustino - * LAnce Henriksen - * James Remar - * Stephanie Sheh - * Stephanie Lemelin - * Alyson Stoner - * Zelda Williams - * Billy West - * Stephen Tobolowsky - * Tom Kenny - * Trevor Devall - * Melissa Disney - * Peter Stomare - * Patrick Warburton - * Jerry O'Connell - * James Woods - * Mena Suvari - * Benjamin Bratt - * Oliver Vapuer - * Jason Isaacs - * Tamara Taylor - * Michael C. Hall - * Lauren Tom - * Carl Lumbey - * Jesse McCartney - * Danica McKellar - * Eric Lopez - * Logan Grove - * Cameron Brown - * Maggie Q - * Kelly Wu - * Mark Rolstson - * Thom Adcox-Hernandez - * Janice Kawaye - * Freddy Rodriguez - * Edward Anser - * Deborah Strang - * Ariel Winter - * Stephen Root - * Michael Trucco - * Tim Curry - * Jacqueline Obradors - * Bryton Jones - * Corey Burton - * Dominic Catrambone - * Corey Feldman - * John Peck - * Arnold Vosloo - * Robert Forster - * Danny Trejo - * Jon Heder - * Courtenay Taylor - * John de Lancie - * David Tennart - * Sarah Shahi - * Andrew Kishino - * John Kassir - * Marina Sirtis - * George Eads - * Kathreen Khavari - * Gwendoline Yeo - * Lucy Lawless - * Michael Ironside - * Kate Mulgrew - * Greg Ellis - * Townsend Coleman - * Scott Menville - * Norman Reedus - * Tara Platt - * Clare Grant - * Jennifer Carpenter - * Grant George - * Sam Riegel - * Jeffrey Tambor - * Jenny Stale - * Stephen Kearin - * Joshua LeBar - Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom * Alanna Ubach - Liz Allen * Charles Duckworth - Hobie Brown/Prowler * Tricia Helfer - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Irene Bedard - Captain Jean DeWolff * Milo Ventimiglia - * Nikki Cox - * Susan Dailan - * Danielle Judovits - * Stephen Stanton - * Tamara Bernier - * Olivia Holt - * Scott Porter - * Mary Elizabeth McGylnn - * Troy Baker - * Jake Coleman - * Philip Proctor - * Greg Eagles - * Ross Lynch - * Patricia Ja Lee - * Marc Worden - * Jonathan Adams - * Adam Jennings - * Jimmie Wood - * Molly Quinn - * Alexander Gould - * John Noble - * Stana Katic - * Wade Williams - * Dana Delany - * Neal McDonough - * Mick Wingert - * Paget Brewster - * J. P. Karliak - * Ogie Banks - * Olivia d'Abo - * Claudia Black - * Elisabeth Moss - * Henry Rollins - * Mitchell Whitfield - * Christina Hendricks - * Michael Gough - * Vincent Martella - * Neil Patrick Harris - * Cathy Cavadini - * Christopher Daniel Barnes - * Drake Bell - * Jensen Ackles - * Alexander Martella - * Williamd Baldwin - * Mark Hanmon - * Gina Torres - * Sean Donnellan - * Chris Moth - * Keri Russell - * Julianne Grossman - * Vicki Lewis - * Justin Gross - * Virgina Marsden - * Crystal Scales - * Kyra Sedgwick - * Shane Haboucha - * Brooke Shields - * Kyle MacLachlan - * David Hunt - * Constance Zimmer - * Sarah Hyland - * Tony Todd - * Lucien Dodge - * Erica Luttrell - * Rachel Quaintance - * Salli Saffioti - * Dante Basco - * Summer Glau - * Jack DeSena - * Joe. J. Thomas - Namor * David Shaughnessey - * Danny Mann - * Anthony Ruviviar - * Michael Jai White - * Kim Mai Guest - * Brad Garrett - * Amy Acker - * Powers Boothe - * Mike Erwin - * Alan Rachins - * Scott Patterson - * Gregg Rainwater - * Fred Savage - * Scott Rummell - * Richard Newman - * Adam Wylie - * Jason Hervey - * Michael York - * Rachel York - * Raphael Sbarge - * Michael T. Weiss - * Shawn Harrison - * Malcolm McDowell - * Scott McNeil - * David Hayter - * Michael Beach - * Wallace Langham - * Ben Cross - * Ralph Fiennes - * Peter Onorati - * Christopher Heyerdahl - * Laura Vandervroot - * Ben Schwartz - * Alexandra Krosney - * Cassie Scerbo - * Jennifer Tilly - * Laura Marano - * Bobcat Goldenwait - * Adam West - * Andy Richter - * Freddie Prnize, Jr. - * Tiya Sircar - * Sam Witwer - * James Earl Jones - * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez - * Ashley Eckstein - * James Hong - * Matthew Wood - * Frank Oz - * Nathan Kress - * Bex Taylor-Klaus - * Tyler Labine - * Rhys Darby - * Amy Landecker - * Jake Eberle - * Richard Steven Horvitz - * Felicia Day - * Jonathan Banks - * Susan Sarandon - * Thomas Haden Church - * Udo Kier - * Brian George - Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal * Finola Hughes - * Christopher McDonald - * Gray Anthony Williams - * Arif S. Kitchen - * Tisha Terrasini Banker - * Michael Reisz - * Piera Coppola - * Victor Brandt - * Dorian Harewood - * Daryl Sabara - * Kaitlin Olson - * Ralph Garman - * Max Burkholder - * Jim Rash - * Patrick Steward - * Megan Mullally - * John Oliver - * Abby Elliott - * Kevin Pollak - * Christopher Swindle - * Scott Whyte - * Darryl Kurylo - * Jessica Straus - * Patrick Seitz - * Brad Davidorf - * John Mariano - * Alexander Polinsky - * Fred Willard - Episodes Season 1 # A Day Unlike Any Other (Pt. 1)/Assembled! (Pt. 2): When the mischief god Loki Faufeyson sent on Frost Giants to attacks Earth, Thor, Iron Man, the Hulk, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, and the Wasp arrives to save the world./After defeating the Frost Giants, the newly formed Avengers must defeats Loki when he about to puts Odin into his Odinsleep where he about to be the new king of Asgard. # An Living Legend Returns (Pt. 1)/Hail Hydra! (Pt. 2): As the Avengers find an newly revived Hydra in the North Atlantic Ocean where they find Captain America being frozen in ice where he joins the Avengers to battles Hydra where they shocked to learn that Red Skull is alive./As Red Skull sent in the Sleeper to combat the Avengers. Now, Captain America must led the Avengers to victory and save the day. # Along Come a Spider/Troubles at Stark Industries: When the Avengers encounter Spider-Man after battling the Wrecking Crew, they helps him to take out his enemies, Dr. Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, the Sandman, Electro, the Vulture, and Mysterio where they become the Sinister Six./When Iron Man calls in the Avengers to help him defending his company, Stark Industries when his rival, Justin Hammer hired his enemies to destroy him and Stark Industries. # Small Time Heroes/Gamma Island: When Darren Cross steal Pym Particles to become the evil Yellowjacket, Ant-Man/Giant-Man and the Wasp must defeats them while trying to find a place for their date night./When the Leader and Abomination attacks Hawaii and turn peoples into gamma monsters, Hulk decides to do its alone. But, he soon learn that he would might needing some back-up to help him right of dealing with both the Leader and the Abomination. # Captain America to the Rescue!/Serpent Mania: When Nick Fury sent in Captain America with Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Mockingbird to help him out of dealing with Hydra when they about to unleashed two powerful robots on New York City./When the Avengers are captured by the Serpent Society, it's all up to Thor to save the day and defeats the Serpent Society. # Hands of the Mandarin/An Fantastic Adventure: When Iron Man's arch-enemy, the Mandarin arrives with Fin Fang Floom to battles the Avengers./The Avengers and the Fantastic Four find themselves working together when Dr. Doom steal Iron Man blueprint designs where he about to his own Iron Man armor. # The Maze Challenge/Wings of the Falcon: When the Avengers find them being put on a challenge that may possibly may not make it out at all when Red Skull traps them in a maze. Than, Red Skull sent his soldiers, Crossbones and the mysterious Winter Soldier to deal with the Avengers when they try to escapes from the maze./Captain America, Iron Man and Spider-Man find themselves encountering an new hero named the Falcon who wise to Cap's partner, which remind him of his original partner, Bucky, when they try to stop Vulture and his minions, the Vulturions from wrecking havoc in the skies. # Something Fishy (Pt. 1)/To Slave Atlantis (Pt. 2): After defeating the Absorbing Man, Titania, and the Shocker, the Avengers decides to take a break at the beach. However, two beings from Atlantis named Attuma and Tyrak ruined their day's off where Captain America's old ally, Namor arrives to help them out./When Attuma hires Namor's other foes, Llyra, Warlord Krang, Tiger Shark, Orka, and Barryh to defeats Namor and the Avengers. However, Attuma changes the game when he summons the Atlantean beast Giganto to destroys both Namor and the Avengers. In the end, the villains are defeated and Namor become a part-time member of the Avengers. # An Tigra's Claw/The Archer and the Spy: Spider-Man helps Tigra to survive from his enemy, Kraven when he also being in his half-brother, the Chameleon to take care of them./When Hawkeye and Black Widow to left S.H.I.E.L.D. to joins the Avengers. Than, Hydra sent in Crossbones, Baron Zemo, and Winter Soldier to attacks an abandoned SHIELD base where Red Skull think that SHIELD is hiding Hydra's weapons from War World II. # Behold, the Masters of Evil (Pt. 1)/The Battle for Avengers Mansion (Pt. 2): Loki sent in Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner to being in Baron Zemo, the Crimson Dynamo, Tight Shark, the Abomination, Whirlwind, and the Shocker to become the Masters of Evil to battles the Avengers where they think they are on a battle they believe they won't win./After being beaten by the Masters of Evil and Avengers Mansion were taken by them, the Avengers decides to get Avengers Mansion back and defeats the Masters of Evil, once and for all. # Loki's Revenge (Pt. 1)/Saving Asgard (Pt. 2): When Loki decides to get revenge on the Avengers and Thor, he sent in Frost Giants, the Destroyer, and Ulik to defeats the Avengers, one by one. However, Thor, who is leading the Avengers, led them to victory against Loki's army./As the Avengers try to save Asgard from Loki, Thor must decides to choose of staying on Earth too long or stay here to his home. # The New Warriors/Uncanny: When the Avengers encounter and new team of heroes know as the New Warriors after helping them of fighting the Wrecking Crew./After encountering the X-Men, the Avengers must works together with them to stop their enemies, the Brotherhood of Mutants where their leader, Magneto plan on destroying all of humankind. # Venomous/Here Come the Power Pack!: Spider-Man's greatest enemy, Venom has returns and start hunting down his loved ones, Spider-Man calls in the Avengers to help him out of defeating Venom./When most of the Avengers are on different missions, an group of young heroes know as the Power Pack must saves New York City when Hydra sent in Hydra Bots to attacks the city. # Enter the Conqueror (Pt. 1)/Invaders from the Future! (Pt. 2): When an being from the 31 century named Kang the Conqueror come to present day New York City where he plan on conquering its. However, the Avengers must stop him./After being beaten by the Avengers, Kang sent in his army to destroy them. However, the Avengers calls in other heroes to help them out. # An Journey Thought Time (Pt. 3)/The Kang Dynasty (Pt. 4): After being sent to different timelines by Kang, such as, the Jurassic Era, the Stone Age, Medevil, 1600s, and even, the future, the Avengers try to get back home while the other heroes battling Kang's army./When the Avengers return to the present, they soon learns of Kang's pasts where they must try to listen with him. # Ultron (Pt. 1)/Ultron's Strikes! (Pt. 2): When Ant-Man/Giant-Man finally finish off working a project that he been working on a long time before the Avengers were born, he create a robot know as Ultron where he plan on using him of stopping stime. However, Ultron become evil and turn on his creator and attacks the Avengers./When Ultron hacks into Earth's system and turn on the Iron Man armors to destroy the Avengers where he plan on replacing humans with robots. Now, the Avengers must stop Ultron and save the Earth with the helps of the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and their other allies. In the end, Hank quits being a superhero due to him creating Ultron and also never talks to Wasp, again. # For Hired!/Ready, A.I.M., Fire!: Captain America, Iron Man, and Tigra calls in Heroes for Hires, Luke Cage and Iron Fist of defeating Batroc the Leaper, Unicron, Chemistro, and the Scorpion where they team-up to battles the Avengers./When the Avengers battles a techno-based terrorist group know as A.I.M. when they being in their leader, M.O.D.O.K. to finish them off. # Field Trip/Blind Justice: When Spider-Man, Firestar, Nova, the Power Pack, and Speedball goes on a field trip at Stark Industries. However, when Tony and other peoples are trapped by Justin Hammer, who he has made his own Iron Man armor where he called himself, "Iron Maniac", along with, Iron Monger, Radioactive Man, Killer Shrike, and Madame Masque to take over Stark Industries, the heroes must defeats the villains and saves Stark Industries. However, they gets helps from Iron Man's partner, War Machine where they works together of defeating the villains./While taking a break from the Avengers, Spider-Man find himself teaming ups with his old allies, Daredevil where he asks him of defeating the Kingpin and the Owl when they start a gang war between themselves. # The Attack of the Super-Adaptoid!/Just Like the Good Old Days: After A.I.M. were defeating by the Avengers, M.O.D.O.K. create the Super-Adaptoid where he can adapts the Avengers' moves and skills where Captain America and Black Widow must destroy the Super-Adaptoid and save their teammates./When Captain America and Wolverine goes on memory lane when Hydra attacks. While that, they encounter the Winter Soldier where they were both shocked that the Winter Soldier is Cap's old partner, Bucky. # The New Avengers Protocol! (Pt. 1)/New Avengers... Assemble! (Pt. 2): When the Avengers mysterious disappears, Spider-Man and Wolverine calls in Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, War Machine, and the Thing to become the New Avengers when they learn that the Avengers has been kidnapped by Hydra./As the Avengers and the New Avengers battling Hydra, Red Skull sent in Hydra version of Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor know as Hydra Four where they proven to be a bit stronger than the four heroes themselves. # Sibling Loves/Schooled: Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch quits the Brotherhood and joins both the Avengers and the X-Men. However, Magneto decides to take them back to be they was were. However, the two refuse to rejoin him where two teams must save them from Magneto's wrath./When Midtown High is being attacked by the Wrecking Crew, Spider-Man, Firestar, Nova, and Speedball (where they are about to graduation) must save the school and defeats the villains. # Ghost of a Chance/At the Circus: Iron Man's enemy, the Ghost breaks in Avengers Mansion where he about to steal the data of the Avengers' secret identities, the Avengers try to stop him. But, stopping Ghost seem to be a bit harder than they all thought./When the Avengers take a break at the circus where the Circus of Crime hypnotized of the citizens and most of the Avengers to being robbed blinded. However, Spider-Man and Daredevil must stop them. But, they has deal with the hypnotized Avengers. # Father's Day/Shock to the System: While trying to find the prefect gift for his father, Odin on Father's Day, Thor find himself helping the Avengers of battling villains, such as, the Wrecking Crew, the Rhino, Radioactive Man, the Wizard, and King Cobra./When Electro and the Living Laser breaks in Stark Intertries and turn most of the Iron Man armors against the Avengers where Tony must find a way of how to saves his team and defeats the villains. # Revenge of Ultron (Pt. 1)/The Vision of the Future (Pt. 2): Ultron has been rebuild and create the Ultron Sentinels to deal with the Avengers when he plan of creating a "son" which the Avengers are wandering why./When Ultron build his own "son", the Vision to deals with the Avengers. However, Hank returns to his superhero persona to deal with Ultron where the Vision betrays his "father" and joins the Avengers of defeating Ultron, once and for all. # The Return of the Masters of Evil (Pt. 1)/Who is the Winter Solider? (Pt. 2): When Hydra and AIM puts their different aside being in Baron Zemo, King Cobra, the Crimson Dynamo, the Abomination, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Warlord Krang, the Juggernaut, the Super-Adatoid, and Whirlwind as a new Masters of Evil to destroy the Avengers, once and for all. However, Winter Soldier crash the party and start to remember of who he is./As the Winter Soldier is on the run from Hydra and start remembering who he is, Captain America being a search party on him own while the Avengers and the Fantastic Four team-ups to defeats the new Masters of Evil. # Brawl on Hydra Island (Pt. 3)/Red Skull's Master Plan (Pt. 4): When Captain America and Winter Soldier are captured by Hydra and AIM, the Avengers find them (due to the fact that Captain America has put a tracking device on him in case if he get kidnapped or something else) and battles Hydra./When Red Skull sent in an newer version of the Sleeper in New York City as part of his master plan, the Avengers must destroy the robot and the Winter Soldier to kills Red Skull of erasing his memories. Season 2 # Marvelous/The Mutant Condition: Carol Danvers become Captain Marvel where she helps the Avengers of defeating her first supervillain, Moonstone./When Magneto joins with Hydra of defeating the Avengers and the X-Men, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch decides to do its on their own. However, both teams decides to help them out of defeating Hydra. # The Claws of the Black Panther/She-Hulk Begins: When the Black Panther calls in the Avengers to free his home, Wakanda from Man-Ape's control when he sent in Klaw and Erik Killmonger to battles the Avengers./Hulk's cousin, She-Hulk joins the Avengers where Leader, the U-Foes, and the Abomination break out of prison and attacks the town where Bruce Banner first become the Hulk, Vista Verde. # Difficulties in Pym Industries (Pt. 1)/There An New Ant-Man in Town (Pt. 2): When Hank find his company, Pym Industries is now being control by Darren Cross, who claim to has reform himself where Hank refuse to believe its, he calls in Wasp, Vision, Spider-Man, and Iron Man to find Darren's secrets. Than, they learn that Darren fake to reform and sent in Whirlwind, the Voice, the Magician, the Scarlet Beetle, and Madame X to battles the Avengers./After Darren's secrets exposed, Hank gives the Ant-Man persona to ex-thief, Scott Lang to become the new Ant-Man where the Avengers must stop Darren Cross when he unleashed an robot (an hybrid version of the Super-Adaptoid, an Ultron Sentinel, and parts of Justin Hammer's Iron Maniac armor) to attacks the Avengers. # Madness/Dealing with the Pasts: The Avengers and the Fantastic Four find themselves being captured by the Mad Thinker and the Awesome Android where the FF helps the Avengers of how to defeat the two foes./As Winter Soldier start to remember more of his pasts, he being a target for Hydra. However, Captain America, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Falcon, and Black Widow arrives to help him out. # Only the Strongest Will Survive/Survive of the Fittest: When Hydra and A.I.M. create the ultimate robot, an hybrid version of the Super-Adaptoid and the Sleeper, know as, the Sleeper Adaptoid where the Avengers and the New Avengers must destroy the robot./Kraven and Dr. Octopus traps Spider-Man, Hulk, Tigra, newcomers Reptil and White Tiger in a maze where the five heroes works together to break out and survive the two villains' death traps. # Let the Race Begins/Attack of the Kree Empire: Quicksliver find himself in a race with Speed Demon and Slyde to prove who is fastest. Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch, and Thor must saves him when they think that the two villains must cheat in the race./When the Kree Empire attacks Earth, Captain Marvel find herself falling in love with Kree scientist/agent, Mar-Vell where he try to helps the Avengers of stopping the Kree from destroying the planet Earth. # Welcome to Gamma City (Pt. 1)/The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (Pt. 2): Leader, Abomination, Absorbing Man, Titania, Rhino, and the U-Foes break out of prison and turn Vista Verde into Gamma City, the Avengers must stop them. After the Avengers turn into gamma monsters (expert for Thor), Hulk, She-Hulk, and newly borns Red Hulk and A-Bomb formed together as the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. where they helps Thor of defeating the villains and turn everyone back to normal. # To the Negative Zone/Ultron Rise: While hanging with the Fantastic Four, Hulk, Iron Man, Wasp, and Spider-Man find themselves trapped in the Negatine Zone where they also find themselves troubles when they encounter both Annihilus and Blasstar. While that, the Fantastic Four also arrives here where they try to find them. But, they come across with monsters./Ultron has been rebuild by A.I.M. where he helps him of creating an newer version of the Super-Adaptoid know as the Ultron-Adaptoid where the Avengers are now in deep troubles. But, Vision may be the key of defeating Ultron, once again. # Big Hero 6/The Howling Commandos: On a special meeting at Tokyo, Iron Man find himself teaming ups with the heroes of the country, the Big Hero 6 when he arch-enemy, the Mandarin has returns and attacks Tokyo Stark Industries./Captain America, Black Panther, and She-Hulk team-ups with S.H.I.E.L.D. monsters, the Howling Commandos when Cap's old enemy, Dracula returns where he sent in his vampiric army to attacks New York City. # In the Year 2099 (Pt. 1)/Avengers 2099 (Pt. 2): When Kang escapes from prison and gains his armor back, the Avengers try to defeats him. But, Kang's time chair accidentally sent them to the year 2099 where the Avengers try to find him. But, they encounter the 2099 version of the Avengers./As the Avengers and the Avengers 2099 team-up to stop Kang from teaming ups with the Masters of Evil 2099. # West Coast Avengers... Assemble!/When in China: # Avengers War (Pt. 1)/Avengers vs. New Avengers (Pt. 2): # Battle in the West Coast (Pt. 3)/Revealed (Pt. 4): # Something Very Strange/Yellowjacket: # The Savages Land (Pt. 1)/Complete Savages (Pt. 2): # Clash of the Yellowjacket/Adapting Again: # Freaky/Who's Who?: # The Tablet of Order and Chaos (Pt. 1)/The Web Warriors (Pt 2): When Mysterio steal an ancient artifact know as the Tablet of Order and Chaos where he gain god-like powers, Spider-Man must defeats Mysterio and save the multiverse. Than, Spidey find himself encountering an elder woman named Madame Web who told him if he would beats Mysterion, he would need a team of alternate version of himself!/Spider-Man being alternate version of himself, Spider-Girl (Spider-Man's daughter from an alternate future timeline), Ultimate Spider-Man (an second Spider-Man after the Peter Parker of his world's dies), Spider-Man 2099 (an future version of Spider-Man from an alternate future timeline), Spider-Ham (an pig version of Spider-Man), Spider-Man Noir (an noir version of Spider-Man), and Sp//dr (an japanese girl wearing in an spider armor) to defeats Mysterio and restore balance in the multiverse before it's two late. # Dial D for Deadpool/Ms. Marvel: # Building a Academy/First Day of Avengers Academy: # The Birth of Wonder Man (Pt. 1)/Brotherly Rivalry (Pt. 2): # # # # # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Trivia *